


You're So Pretty When You Cry

by Violette_Pleasures



Series: Mixed Drabbles [1]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Crying, Dacryphilia, Dom/sub Undertones, Hair-pulling, M/M, Mirror Sex, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Sex, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 08:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17721794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violette_Pleasures/pseuds/Violette_Pleasures
Summary: “Alright, enough, I've had it with this.” With his free hand, Negan grabbed Carl's hair and twisted it around his fist, yanking his head back and forcing him to face himself. “You have to because I say you have to and who is in charge here?”“...y-you are, Negan.” Carl kept his eyes closed, swan long throat exposed, bobbing when he swallowed hard, tears shimmering in and thickening his lashes. Truly fucking pretty.





	You're So Pretty When You Cry

**Author's Note:**

> Originally something I wrote for Kinktober but never posted here. I hope y'all enjoy (even if you've already read this on tumblr lol) Again, Carl is whatever age, I never really write with an age in mind, so if you'd like an underage warning added, lemme know

“Just look at you, angel.”

 

“Fuck you!”

 

Negan had Carl bent over the counter in the bathroom, three fingers inside his tight little body, going nowhere fast. He barely moved the fingers around, barely brushed his prostate, just enough to keep Carl on edge and his pretty little cock leaking, beads of precum dripping down his thighs.

 

“Oh, don't you wish?” Negan chuckled coolly, watching Carl's emotions play out across his face plain as day through the mirror. Now if only Carl would look into the mirror. That's all he wanted and told him as much. “But you're not getting any dick until you look at yourself, sweetheart.”

 

“Why?! Why do I have to?” Carl's voice was thin and needy, threatening to crack at any second. He pushed his hips back roughly, trying to force Negan's fingers to go deeper, to give him the barest hint of relief.

 

“Because, I want you to see what I see. I want you to watch yourself fall apart just for me.” He obliged the teen with a quick, firm press to that little spot inside him, cock twitching and releasing another batch of precum. “Because I want you to see what it looks like when I break you.” Leaning in, he murmured low against Carl's ear, nipping at the lobe. “I don't want to make you do it, you don't want that, but I will if you don't fucking listen to me, Carl.”

 

Carl grit his teeth, jaw tensing, as he jerked his head away from Negan. “No! It's--” He flinched hard when Negan's hand came down on his backside, leaving a red, stinging palm print behind.

 

“That's for sassing me.” He said firmly, catching Carl's eyes briefly in their shared reflection. “But it's what, darlin'?”

 

“I-I don't want to! I don't care what I look like! I don't want to see it.” The teen shifted his hips from side to side trying to entice Negan into action, pert ass wiggling in a way that made Negan want to bite it. “Why-why should I have to?”

 

“Alright, enough, I've had it with this.” With his free hand, Negan grabbed Carl's hair and twisted it around his fist, yanking his head back and forcing him to face himself. “You have to because I say you have to and who is in charge here?”

 

“...y-you are, Negan.” Carl kept his eyes closed, swan long throat exposed, bobbing when he swallowed hard, tears shimmering in and thickening his lashes. Truly fucking _pretty_.

 

“Damn fucking skippy I am.” Negan breathed a dark laugh as he undid his jeans, keeping Carl right where he wanted him by tightening his fist. “Feel that?” His smirk was positively devilish as he took his cock in hand and rubbed the head of it up the center of Carl, pausing to poke and prod at his somehow still tight, sloppy wet entrance. “I'll make you a deal...you look while I push inside you and maybe I won't make you watch yourself for the rest of it, how does that sound?”

 

Carl didn't respond, but his eyes slowly fluttered open and all the tears those mile long lashes were holding back spilled down his pinked cheeks. The flint blue of his eyes shone even brighter against the red rimmed edges turning them a vivid sky blue. His brows were furrowed as he peeked up at himself, shoulders hunched upwards, looking generally embarrassed and Negan couldn't help but find everything about it so charming.

 

“There's my good boy...” Negan purred, pushing forward. He sighed long and low as he slid into snug, welcoming heat, gauging Carl's reaction the entire time. The boy's cute mouth fell open on a silent moan, those Playboy centerfold lips wrapping around a lovely 'o', eyes hardly more than slits as he watched himself being filled through the blur of his lashes, tears dripping from his chin. Negan drew a sharp, pleased breath between his teeth, dick throbbing, as he watched all this. He gave Carl's hair a biting yank, arcing him back and up even further. “See? Do you see how gorgeous my pretty boy is? Aren't I just so lucky to get to see this every time I fuck you?”

 

Carl whimpered, turning his face away from his own reflection, trying to hide. It was so rare for Carl to act shy like this, but it suited him, Negan thought, and he enjoyed every second of it.

 

“That won't do, sweetheart.” Negan cooed, bending further to messily lick up a tear track from a freckled cheek. He dropped his voice in that husky, rumbling tone that he knew did his boy in quicker than anything else. “I'm gonna need you to watch this, darlin'.”

 

Withdrawing slowly, Negan slammed back in, punching a loud, broken cry right out of Carl. He set an unmerciful tempo, pulling out until just the head remained inside then ramming back in, shoving Carl harshly into the vanity counter. It was slow but deep and unforgiving, sweat slipping from his forehead and running down his cheek, and soon Carl was moaning openly and wantonly, just like Negan liked.

 

Carl had no choice but to watch himself as he was pounded into, Negan's hand in his hair keeping him from looking anywhere but. His face was on fire with shame and bashfulness, but every time he looked away, Negan stopped his driving hips and Carl quickly learned the rules of their game, obediently peering at himself in the looking glass so he could continue to get fucked the way he liked.

 

It was obvious Carl was still at war with himself even if he was listening, battling the desire to look away with the need to get fucked until he couldn't stand up and Negan knew he was a bad bad man for loving every little tick of emotion, every second Carl went against his own instincts to please him.

 

“Look at me, baby.” Negan loosened his grip just enough for Carl to comply, those big baby blues looking even bigger and sadder as they gazed up at him. “Watch me now...just me, alright?” Carl nodded, some of the tension ebbing out of his rigid posture as Negan gripped his hip bruisingly tight and thrust up into him.

 

“Negan...” Carl panted the name out like a prayer between thrusts that made his teeth clack together, placing a hand on the mirror to keep from running into it. “Please...”

 

“Please what, Carl?” He released Carl's hair to dip his hand down between his thighs, stroking his smaller cock rough and dirty, wanting to overstimulate him and turn him into a babbling mess.

 

“I wanna—oh god—I wanna come...fuck, Negan! Please!” Carl was sobbing beatifically up at him and how could Negan deny something so pretty anything? “I've been good...I did what you asked...please, Negan!”

 

“Alright, alright, angel,” Negan purposely drew the moment out, slowing the speed of his hips down to a grind and roll against Carl's pert ass. “you can come.”

 

With a cry, Carl came, keeping his eyes on Negan as long as he could until he just couldn't, body shaking from head to toe as he painted the countertop with pearly white come. He held on limply to the counter, letting Negan continue to use him as he wanted, whining and whimpering at the oversensitivity of his cock when Negan kept stroking him past his orgasm.

 

“Negan, please, stop...please, it's too much...” Carl pushed weakly at Negan's hand where it was still wrapped around his length, milking him for all he was worth, but his request fell on deaf ears.

 

“I'm not through with you yet, baby, so be a good boy and take it.” Negan chuckled at the choked off little sob that earned him and kept going. He rutted into the boy with long, deep strokes, feeling the bruises that would soon be forming on both their hips with all his roughness.

 

“N-Negan...no...stop, I can't—“ Fresh tears welled in Carl's eyes and ran down his cheeks as he blinked them away. And that's what did him in, Carl crying. That beautiful face twisted in pleasure-pain until he couldn't tell the difference between the two, his usual placidity long forgotten.

 

“Fuck, sweetheart...” Negan groaned as his cock pulsed, filling Carl with his spend until he felt it leaking out around him. Reluctantly he pulled out, watching his come dribble out of Carl's puffy pink hole.

 

Carl had his head down on his folded arms, hiding his face. Quiet sniffles and hiccupy sobs escaped him as his body shook with heaving, wet breaths.

 

“Oh, come here, baby...” Negan cooed once more, turning Carl around and gathering him up in his arms, easily lifting him to sit beside the sink. He kissed away his tears and brushed his bangs back from his face until the sniffles and sobs subsided and Carl was looking a little less raw and shattered. “Was Daddy too rough on you this time? Was Daddy too mean?”

 

“Yes.” Carl pouted, scrubbing at his eyes with his balled up fists. He looked so cute with his bottom lip stuck out indignantly, his nose and cheeks and eyes suffused with an angry yet boyishly delicate pink.

 

“Aww, I'm sorry. I'll be nicer next time.” Wooing his boy with soft promises was something he always did, even if they both knew it was all a lie, nothing more than honeyed words to pull Carl back in under the guise of Negan maybe being gentler next time. He never was.

 

“Liar. You'll just be mean again.” Carl sulked but laid his head against Negan's chest and wrapped spindly arms about his waist nevertheless.

 

“Can you blame me, baby? You're so pretty when you cry.”

 


End file.
